


Given A Chance

by Lovingharry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Character Death, Future Fic, Harry trying to save the earth, I cried writing this, Larry Stylinson Is Real, Louis trying to save people on earth, M/M, Puppies, Time Travel, au time travel, louis time travels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 11:38:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4623984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovingharry/pseuds/Lovingharry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is a 20 year old in college trying to make the future a better place. While on his way to a very important meeting he runs into a boy only a few years younger than him. The boy with a curvy body and fringe hair instantly strikes up Harry for help and Harry is more than happy to help out. But little did Harry know, the boy needs help reparing a time machine from the future. </p><p>Or</p><p>AU where 18 year old Louis meets Harry and it all makes sense.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Given A Chance

**Author's Note:**

> Go buy Drag Me Down.
> 
> Seriously, the word count will go up in the next chapter.

Prologue 

Serious looks are passed between the young man and the future. The blue vessel's top latch was open, the offer to expirience a life changing event was nearly at the young mans finger tips. Knowing he has a future whatever it may be was enough for him. It seemed only moments ago for him that he was crying in his bedroom stressed about his future, wondering if his wildest dreams of being able to help children around the world would ever come true, but how can he save others when he doesnt even know of he can save himself. The young man had locked himself in his room, the thoughts of failure were getting to be to much for him. Letting his mom down and not becoming the man he always wanted to be lingered behind a lace wall of insecurity. No one would save him this time, he was on his own. In between wet sobs and the contol to keep himself quiet as his family were just in the room next door, he asked for a sign. A sign that he'll be okay, just a reassurance that his life wouldn't end in ruin like he's used of seeing linger in the streets of his city.Only moments later his mother called from the next room asking for him to throw trash. The boy took that as a sign that he is alone and no mercys would be handed out. After controling his breathing patterns and ran cold water over his face he threw a green jumper on. He walked to the bins on the side of the house, the rain had let up but that wasn't the falling water he was concerned with. Wind had grew a bit stronger as the boy ran his fingers under his eyes. After closing the bin and turning around, a familiar face walked to him. No words were spoken but it felt as though years had been shared. The man was only a few years older than himself but when he offered his hand with a small smile and nod the young boy took it and greeted his old friend with the same expression.  
\---------------------------

The young boy closed the latch over head as the older man turned on the vessel. Mulitple lights blinked and the silent engine made the young one question how it works. The area around started to fade, he gripped his seat and nodded when asked if he was okay. A quick flip of his head and the fringe was out of his eyes, ready to see and memorize eveything that occurs. The talk from earlier was still clear in his mind. The older man never clarified how this will affect him, the young one was confused as to why this is such an important staple. When the future spoke of the changes this expirience would cause his face would light up but his eyes would tell a different story, as they watered up and threatened to break loose the young one felt a ping of guilt for him. Whatever he was going to experience that would change his perspective on life seemed like a long shot, but the fact he was in a time machine made him believe anything was possible


End file.
